My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Crystal Crown
by PrincessCrystalRoseHeart3
Summary: King Thunder is defeated,and a new threat is going to destroy the Gem Circle Kingdom again. During the night, somepony took Crystal's crown by escaping through the mirror. Crystal has to go and get it back in 6 days before the two worlds closes. With Crystal's birthday party being planned for a week and two days,will Twilight and the others be able to prepare while she's away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my second story, I hope you guys will enjoy it, I've been working so hard to put this story together.**

Chapter 1:The New Enemy

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Equestria, and the ponies are at Canterlot again to visit princess Cadence and Shining Armor at the Crystal Empire. The main six and Crystal are at the Canterlot station,getting their luggage off the train to head over to town,with the preparations and plans for a big day,along with the townspeople setting up the scenery around every corner of Canterlot, without missing a single area of the town.

* * *

Like every single visit,Twilight and the gang were waiting for Pinkie Pie to grab her party cannon out of the train car,while Crystal started making her way to Canterlot. "Man,how long was Pinkie inside that train car anyway?" said the cyan pegasus, trying to keep her time straight. Twilight flew up to see that the clock has almost stroke for another hour, "It's already been 3 minutes Rainbow Dash,what's the rush?" "I don't know,I just wanna find Ruby so we can practice are routine for Crystal's royal birthday party,what else?" said Rainbow,relaxing on a cloud with her head on her hooves.

* * *

"Well,the party only starts in a week and two days darling, why practice so soon?" said Rarity,putting on her light pink sunglasses, and her sun hat. Rainbow Dash came down and landed in the middle of the five ponies,who were staring at her confused. The pegasus began flying again at 50 cm. off the ground,as the others looked at each other,wondering if its good news or bad news. "Well Rainbow,what's the news?" said the Twilight as she looked at the smiling pegasus grinning. "Me and Ruby are performing a brand new trick with the Wonderbolts at her party-but I don't know if Ruby remembers or not about it-but it was so awesome."

* * *

The pegasus letted out a fan girl scream after telling her friends the news,which made everypony at the station get her attention,"I cant believe we are performing with Wonderbolts for the very first time,Its like a dream come true-" Rainbow stopped to see that everypony was staring at her in an awkwardly fashion. She suddenly flew down to the ground and cleared her throat to get her friends attention. Rainbow scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously to everypony, who's staring at her,wondering what has gone into her from yelling so loud. "Heh...sorry,must've got carried away."said the cyan pegasus, nervously smiling and all the ponies got back to where they're doing.

* * *

Twilight and the others started looking at each other before continuing the preparation planning for the party, "So,is it exciting or what?" said Rainbow in her normal voice,"Well...that's really great that you and Ruby are performing but-" Twilight was cut-off to hear somepony coming their way. It was Pinkie Pie,bouncing towards them smiling her way down to her friends who were smiling back at her,"Hey everypony,sorry but...can one of you girls help me get my party cannon off of the train?" Applejack smiled and zipped passed the others till she was beside the pink energetic pony,standing alone out of their conversation. "You know girls,I'll help with Pinkie's situation,you guys just keep talking about the preparations while Im gone."said the orange pony,standing beside Pinkie,with a smile.

* * *

Twilight and the others continued talking,after Applejack left to help Pinkie Pie with her cannon problem, "Anyways Rainbow,that is really great that you and Ruby are performing." "But how in Equestria did the Wonderbolts get to ask you two?"said Rarity as she removing her sunglasses from her eyes. Rainbow stood in front of her four companions,who were standing in one single line. "Well,it all started...when me and Ruby were up in the sky doing our daily warmups...as usual,but then...the Wonderbolts came and saw our routine and-" "Rainbow Dash." said a figure from the distance.

* * *

It was a red maroon pegasus,with black and maroon hair, with light blue eyes,and two rubies and a rose for her cutiemark. Rainbow heard her name as she turned around to see a pony running towards her,"Ruby,long time no see,what are you doing here in Canterlot anyway?" Rainbow hugged the pegasus with excitement as she hugged her back,"Well, the princess herself, invited me to her birthday party,and I realized that she invited you as well,along with your friends." "Oh Ruby,it's been a long time since me and you met at flight school that summer." said Rainbow still hugging her friend happily. Twilight and the others are all staring at them awkwardly.

* * *

They seen Rainbow Dash so excited before since forever. Rainbow saw them staring at her,and quickly stopped hugging to change the subject, "Okay...now,that was a friendly hug you guys."said Rainbow as she rubbed her neck again embarrassingly. Fluttershy came to the two pegasus ponies with a shy bashful smile in her muzzle,"Hey Fluttershy,you remember Ruby from flight school in Cloudsdale right?" Fluttershy walked towards them and stopped from coming anywhere closure to them,"Why of course,how would I ever forget." said the kind pegasus in a shy quiet voice.

* * *

Everyone started laughing as Applejack and Pinkie Pie came back with smiling faces,"Okay everypony,let's head to Canterlot now,Crystal wants us to meet her at the Canterlot Square at Joe's Donut Shop." Pinkie Pie started jumping as they all started walking towards Canterlot," Ohh, I heard they have donuts and coffee...and donuts and cake...and-" "Donuts?"said Ruby as she stared at the energetic pony,still bouncing up and down. Pinkie stopped bouncing after hearing Ruby's reply from behind,"Man,how do you know that I was going to say that?" Ruby giggled a little before talking to the pink pony beside her,"Well Pinkie,you remind me of my little cousin, Amethyst,that's all. She is quite energetic,but no pony could be as energetic as you."

* * *

Pinkie watched as the pegasus laugh a little in her head,along with Rainbow Dash doing the same,"Wow, and I thought I was the only crazy party pony here."Ruby smiling down at the pink pony,who was staring at her smiling along with her, "But you are Pinkie,even though we don't know each other that much..." "...but Rainbow Dash told me that you're the pony who likes parties right?" said Ruby as she landed safely on the ground. "Why of course I live parties,but planning one is even better." said Pinkie Pie as she bounced up and down smiling. Pinkie Pie loves to get along with any of her friend's companions like Ruby,which made her heart feel warm inside on this beautiful sunny day.

* * *

Ruby stopped flying for a little while to rest her wings a bit for pratice. "You know Pinkie,we have some things in common."Twilight suddenly stopped walking,to see the Crystal Empire from a far distance,"Okay girls,do you remember where the donut shop might be?" Suddenly,Pinkie Pie's tail begins to twitch,"Oh no,everypony duck!" everyone ducked their heads down except for Ruby who was still standing there,looking down at the others,"What are you guys doing-" before she about to finish her line,a flower pot fell down from the window,and hit Ruby's head really hard.

* * *

Ruby felt dizzy like the world is spinning really fast till she saw an image of the six ponies in front of her,"Wow,there are more of you guys?" Ruby shook her head to get out of her trance. "Wait,what just happened?" said the pegasus,rubbing her head continuously. Fluttershy came to the pegasus with a worried expression,along with everypony else. "Goodness,are you alright,Rose?" said the shy pegasus,helping Ruby get up,"Yeah,I'm fine. What was that anyway?" said the maroon pegasus as she turned her head to look at the surroundings all around her. Twilight found something on the ground lying there on its own.

* * *

She used her magic to pick it up and showed everypony what it was,"Wow,it looks like a pot must of hit you from above,causing a lot of pain to your head." "Hmm,that's odd. This house did not have a plant beyond that window,maybe we should ask the ponies who live here." said Applejack,walking up to the door with Twilight beside her. Twilight knocked on the door till a pink pegasus opened the door,"Good morning ma'am,we were wondering if this pot belongs to you." The mare looked at it carefully and sighed,"I'm sorry your majesty,but that pot is not mine you see, If it was mine I could've told you it was." "Don't you think somepony is planning on...sabotaging one of us." said Pinkie Pie as gasped.

* * *

Twilight walked forward and sighed," Pinkie,there is no pony trying to sabotage us,who ever it was,is really bad at on everypony, I heard that the shop this way." Everypony started towards the direction where Twilight is heading. During their search,on top of the house, where two spies peering down at the ponies,listening to their conversation,before they left. "Well,Crystal is here in Canterlot huh? She won't be here for long,come on,let's bring the word to the princess." said one of the spies as the other followed to a dark kingdom, somewhere far away from Canterlot.

* * *

The two spies returned as they entered the throne room slowly. The pony heard the hoofsteps getting closure and closure behind her,"Well well well,what have you brought for me this time?" said the figure from the throne. "Your majesty, the one called princess Twilight,says that your arch enemy is in Canterlot now." said the other as he bowed. The dark figure became so furious that she scratched the black onyx throne in a shock,causing the spies to cover their ears with pain. After the scratching echoed through the halls,she later snickered at the them with pride,"So, you said that Rosalina is there right now,huh?" "Yes your majesty,what can we do to serve you?" said the spy,getting up from the ground.

* * *

The pony stood up and walked towards them slowly,"I want you two to keep on spying for now, I've got a plan to make on how to get rid of the rose princess for good." said the mare as she watched the two spies as they went off sprinting back to Canterlot. As soon as the princess was alone,she sighed a little and headed towards a picture frame with her family on it before the great defeat of the king, "Oh daddy,I wish you could see me now. I will revenge you after what happened to you. Rosalina will be gone for good,after I take what's precious to her and her family. And there is no one who can stop me." The figure began to chuckle as her laugh echoed through the hallways of the castle.

* * *

She levitated a orb, which showed a picture of the white alicorn herself,waiting at the shop by herself, "Your crown will be mine Rosalina, my father has been going after it for years,but he was so close though,if you've not get in his way, we would've ruled your entire kingdom by now." And the figure went to the window waiting the spies to return. Later,her servant came towards her as she stared at him in a frightening way,"And what have you brought for me this time?" "Your majesty,I've have found an object that can completely satisfy you."said the servant happily.

* * *

"bring it forward." said the figure as she turned around slowly. The servant ripped the sheet off to reveal a big purple mirror with pink rhinestones on it,"Its just an ordinary mirror. How will this thing help me get to that precious crown,you fool!" said the alicorn in her evil voice. The servant trimblestand stood very still when he cleared his throat,"Well your majesty,this is not just an ordinary mirror. It's a magic mirror that takes you to different dimensions." The princess got off her seat and stared at him with evil eyes,just like what her father would do to ponies who disrespect her,"Where did you find it?" "I found it in the Dark Forest. I heard that this mirror can take anypony to a different dimension." The sevant smilied."I also heard that it only activated till the lunar eclipse it's over,the mirror will trap whatever pony is inside for the next 30 moons...I didn't know there was another one of these mirrors."

* * *

The princess got up and looked into the mirror to see her reflection,"So,you said it only activates in a lunar eclipse?" "Yes your majesty,after I discovered that there was another mirror hidden,I grabbed it so I could bring it to please you, but it was really heavy too,but luckily I got some help from a special friend of mine from the past." The figure started pacing as she started thinking,"How did you get it,I thought they destroyed it." "But they did, I found an exact replica of it,hidden in the Dark Forest,just like I said." The figure raised her eyebrow."So,if Crystal goes inside,she'll never be in my way?" said the mare,"Yes,the eclipse will be happening tomorrow night,if you want this plan to work by then,then...I'm in." said the servant as he grabbed his saddlebag.

* * *

The dark princess felt puzzled about their long conversation on their big plan. She knew it would be ridiculous to trust him for going with her, but she couldn't find anypony to help with carrying the mirror for her. Hergather is counting on her take his place,since she also has an enemy of her own,"Fine, you can come,but...you have to carry the mirror for me when we reach the Crystal Empire. This time,it's my turn to make a move on taking over Equestria. But first,I'll beretaking something...precious along with me." said the princess,looking in her orb,to reveal the Crystal Gem Crown on the alicorn's head. She knew she needed it,but she wants it for a very bad deed,whatever it is, their plan will surely work just like they have planned,"We'll be waiting for you,Crystal...and this time,Ill take my revenge of what you done to daddy months ago."

* * *

**So,who was this figure trying to get rid of Crystal,and who is her daddy anyway? Will Twilight and the others make the party in time? Chapter 2 will be coming soon...Tell me what you guys think of it so far.**

**So guys,Im so sorry for posting this story so early cause I think my first story is going to take longer than I thought,so I have to post a new story somehow.**

***News Report* **

**Since this is the second story that I've made so far, OC character sign ups will be available till April 23rd****. Sign up your OC character(s) to me on my PM,and I will get your request from your character(s),but be sure to give me a little bio about them first before sending. Thanks for reading. ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody,sorry if I haven't posted any chapters lately,school is almost over and my exams are on the way. Here's the second chapter that finished, I hope you guys enjoy it. ( :**

Chapter 2: The Huge Argument

* * *

Crystal was at the shop,waiting for her friends to meet her like she said. She look left and right,but couldn't find them around the corner. She knew that her loneliness is way beyond her personality,but becoming next in line for the throne is a really big thing giving from her parents,like what all other rulers will do. Crystal went back inside to wait for them a little while longer,"Where's Twilight, she and the others are suppose to meet me here before the next hour." Crystal heard the door opened behind her to see her friends standing there,out in the open,"Sorry Rose,it appears that a certain somepony had a cannon problem on our way here." said the purple alicorn starting to narrow her eyes looking at Pinkie Pie,causing her to sink down to the floor,"It's alright,if it's an emergency or a situation,it's okay with me." Crystal smilied, "Anyway,since all of us are here,let's go to the Crystal Empire to meet up with the others."

* * *

The eight ponies made their way to the castle when somepony above them started waving down at them from the balcony,"Hey girls,up here." Princess Cadence yelled as all of them turned their heads to the pink alicorn above them. Since Twilight and Crystal had been really great friends in kindergarten, they couldn't forget about Cadence or Shining Armor at all. The crystal princess flew down towards them till she landed firmly to the ground,"Hey Twilight, girls, how are you ponies doing?" "We finally defeated King Thunder and his men since 3 months ago." said Pinkie Pie hopping up and down excitedly,"And also it's going to be Crystal's birthday,and we were wondering if we can have a royal birthday party here in Canterlot."

* * *

Cadence was shocked when she heard the news of an upcoming birthday being planned in the Crystal Empire,"Wow,I didn't know her birthday is coming so fast,where is she anyway?" Cadence felt somepony tapping on her shoulder as she turned around to see a white alicorn standing behind her,"I'm right here, Cadence."she smiled. "Rose,You're even prettier than I thought." said Cadence smiling,"So are you Cadence. I didn't know you and Twilight are sisters-in-law." said Crystal as she smilied again. "Well,ever since you were gone to Manehattan,I feel do terrible for you not coming."Cadence frowned,"We could have alots of time together,just to get to know each other more." Crystal passionately smiled as she watched two guards pass by them. She didn't recognize who he was or where did he come from. One of them caught her staring at him blankly ahead of them. He winked his left eye with a smile as he passed by.

* * *

Crystal's blush became noticeable as Cadence watch her stare behind and looked away,"Cadence,who was that stallion who just winked at me?" Cadence looked back to see them talking to the other stallions in the hallway,"Well,that's Lighting Dash of course, Do you know him?" Crystal's blush was as red as a rose as she felt her nerves coming to her with everypony staring at her suspiciously,"Well...I wouldn't say I just met him...I guess." Rarity zipped by Applejack to stand beside the rose princess as she checked her really carefully. After Rarity was finished,she gasped and continued,"Oh my gosh everypony,looks like Rose has romantic feelings for a certain somepony." Crystal started panicking in her mind,trying to not I burst out her secret," _Man,what __if Rarity is right,is it true that Im in love...with him_? _Impossible_!" Ruby flew down to help her friend out by changing things up a bit in their conversation,"Crystal,in love? Come on everypony,what are thinking!?" Rainbow Dash came down from the sky to stop Ruby from making things worse for Crystal,"Ruby,stop it right now,don't you understand what love is?" Rainbow exclaimed.

* * *

"Of course I do, more than you do."said Ruby as she grabbed Crystal and placed her aside gently. Both of the Pegasus friends started to get angry at each other as they started to fly above the others as they continued fighting above them,"Well,if it wasn't for you,you,Cutie Pie,and Cloud would've letted me come along too..." Rainbow yelled."and I think Crystal should really talk to him since she really likes him...alot." said Rainbow as she looked to the side to see Crystal blushing from behind. Ruby was so furious that she zoomed down to the sky level where the cyan pegasus was,still smirking at her,"Oh yeah,if it wasn't for you,you wouldn't have started a fight at the Ballroom Blitz in Cloudsdale with Rarity,so I'm just disagreeing with your point of view." said Ruby as she yelled back. Everypony gasped except for the two princesses,who doesn't know what's going on. "Oh so you wanna do this the hard way huh?" said Rainbow as she got closure to the maroon pegasus.

* * *

Ruby and Rainbow Dash kept on arguing while Crystal stood in the blind lines watching them,then back at the six young guards talking to each other. Cadence walked up to her and stroke her mane gently,"Go talk to him Rose,I'll take care of them." said the pink alicorn as she smilied. Crystal looked at him then back and began to feel a little nervous talking to the young guard in the hallway. She letted out a sigh as she backed away,"Cadence,Im too shy to talk to him...by myself." she frowned,"What if I make a mistake...I dont know if Im strong enough to talk to him again." Twilight came up to the sad alicorn and sat beside her till she looked up,"I'll go with you Rose. After all,I've been your best friend eversince you first came here...and I can't help a friend out without finishing their problem." she smilied,"Come on Rose,let's go together." Twilight held out her hoof as she helped Crystal up as they both walked together down the hallway.

* * *

Song#1-Together

Crystal: Twilight? After you've been a friend to me,

who knows what are futures will be,

a heart built for two,

which is me and you,

to celebrate our friendship,once more.

Twilight: Crystal? I felt the same way with you,

but I think we should find a way to get you two together.

Crystal:Together?

Twilight:Together. Ive been listening to you everyday about

missing somepony you love.

Crystal:I know,its true. But I can't let my shyness get a hold of me.

Twilight: Just re-mem-ber We've got Fa-ther and Mo-ther...

Both:...and the love of one another. Despite our cares we're rich in all the things that mat-ter most. So we'll pack our complaints away,and cel-e-brate each precious day...

Twilight:to-geth-er,

Crystal:to-geth-er,

Both:to-geth-er,come what may!

(end of song)

* * *

Crystal and Twilight started walking as they both smiled at each other then back at the pink alicorn from behind,"Your actually right Twilight,let's go." said Crystal as she walked ahead of Twilight. Later,two more guards came,Twilight notice one of them before that she decided to stare at him for a minute. She knew who it was and came running towards him happily,"Flash Sentry!" said Twilight as she zoomed by her. Flash heard somepony called his name as he turned his head to see Twilight running towards him. Twilight hugged him with excitement as she burst into tears,"Hey Twilight, it's good to see your lovely self again."said Flash as he hugged back. Crystal didn't know who he was that she came a little closure to them while they were hugging each other. Flash placed Twilight down and noticed that a mare was standing right behind her.

* * *

He started staring at her crystal blue eyes and her rainbowed-mane shining from the chandeliers above them,"Uh Twilight,who is she...I-I-I've never seen her in the castle before." Twilight looked to see the mare is standing right beside her the whole time,"Oh,this is my best friend, Princess Crystal of the RoseHeart kingdom." she smiled."Crystal. I like you to meet my coltfriend,Flash Sentry." Crystal curtsied politely before speaking to the stallion beside Twilight,who was clenching on to his arm with one hoof,"It's a pleasure to meet you Flash." "Its a pleasure to meet you to,princess." said Flash as he bowed. When Flash was still bowing,he looked up to see Crystal staring down at him,making it a little awkward for her.

* * *

Crystal looked away shyly and looked at the purple alicorn beside her. Twilight stepped in to stop Flash from gazing at her friend too long,"Um...okay,It's nice that both of you guys are completely getting to know each other." Crystal looked at Twilight from the side and continued talking to him," Y-Yeah." Crystal replied. "Anyway, since you are Flash Sentry. Are you related to Flare Sentry?" she asked politely. Flash was surprised to find out that this mare is getting to know him alot more,"W-Why yes,he's my brother. What made you ask?" He smiled. Crystal looked at him smiling,as she silently whispered to him,"Because. You and him almost look exactly alike." Flash stared down at Crystal and smiled down to see her watching down the end of the hallway. His friends are having a great time hanging out,but things have been different for him by having a marefriend,Yeah,that's what Twilight said when she met him." Crystal currently raised an eyebrow,along with a smile to make sure she was not making physical stares at the stallion beside her,"Really?!" she replied,"I thought you guys are cousins."

* * *

Crystal heard the stallion laugh as she turned,"And whats so funny?" Flash stopped to see the mare staring at him. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck," Nothing. It's funny to see that you think that Flare and I are cousins,but the first question about us being related,was a really good guess Crystal." "Hey,don't push it buddy, I'm not the only pony who's good at guessing." said the alicorn as she raised her eyebrow again along with a smile. Flash felt the heat coming to his face as he turned away to see the sun setting down at the window. Crystal watched as the sunbeams disappear in the room as she looked out the window too,to see an orange glow from the hills with a painted sky with different colors starting from pink to a bright blue. Crystal started walking away as she looked behind her,"Well,it's nice knowing you Flash, I gotta go unpack my things for tomorrow,I'll see you then."

* * *

Flash looked at the mare and smilied," Okay, I'll let Twilight know where you are." "Okay,thank you Flash,good night." And in a flash,she closed the doors behind her,leaving the colt alone in the hallway,"Good night princess..." He whispered. " I shall never forget you...Crystal and Twilight." And everyone went back to their rooms to rest themselves from a long day of work. Flash found Lighting Dash and Thunder Cloud outside on one of the castle towers. He walked up to them and stood right between them,"why hello Sentry,how's Twilight and the others?" said Cloud as he smiled. "Well, A two alicorns named Crystal and Fuchsia has arrived at the castle today." He replied." Along with a new Pegasus named Ruby Rose." Lighting's eyes widened when he heard that his best friend is back from the Gem Circle since 3 months ago,"D-Did you say, Crystal is here in Canterlot now, why?" "It's the month of her birthday Dash, it's coming in a week and two days if you ask me." Thunder replied. Lighting looked at the orange Pegasus and dropped his gaze to the ground with a sigh,"what's wrong Light,are you okay?" said Flash as he looked at him grinning.

* * *

"Well,Crystal and I are growing up soon since the past years with the same friendship we have today. But I was thinking...if I can ask her to become my marefriend someday. I don't know if I have the courage to talk to her again." said Dash frowning as leaned up against the wall to see Luna's beautiful night, with her moon and the stars shining as bright as Celestia's sun. Thunder and Flash went on each side of the stallion till he was in between them,"Wow, I didn't know you guys met, but for a strong relationship like me and Twilight, I think it will happen for the both you..." Flash smiled." cause both of you guys were made for each other." Lighting smiled back to the two stallions on each side and stood back up on his four hooves, holding the staff with his right hoof,"Thank you for cheering me up you guys, let's get back on our night shifts till the other guards come back."

* * *

Everything was silent in the town of Canterlot with everypony sleeping,and the fillies dreaming, with the guards defending,and our five heroes and four princesses sleeping, there will be no pony coming to invade the castle...or will they?

* * *

** Well, while our heroes are resting, I'll make the third chapter for your entertainment. If you guys have any questions for me,don't be afraid to ask me, Ill be happy to answer them for you. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.( ;**


End file.
